


Packing

by telperion_15



Category: Primeval
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny's normally much better at packing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Packing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for bella_farfalla.

Sarah grinned as she took in the devastation that was Jenny’s bedroom. “You know, somehow I thought you’d be a more efficient packer than this,” she commented.  
  
Jenny threw up her hands. “I am, normally,” she protested. “But what the hell does one pack for an expedition to the highlands? I’m a city girl, for heaven’s sake! Why couldn’t the anomaly have opened in Notting Hill or somewhere?”  
  
Still grinning, Sarah started poking around in the half full suitcase on the bed. “Well, I don’t think you’ll be need your stilettos, for a start,” she said, fishing out the footwear in question and putting them to one side. “Walking boots are more the order of the day, I should think.”  
  
“I don’t own any…”  
  
“You can borrow mine, don’t worry. And I really don’t think you’re going to need an evening dress or a pair of straightening irons either.”  
  
Jenny looked horrified, but allowed Sarah to continue her work. Sometime later there were two piles on the bed – one of practical items for a trip to Scotland, one of less practical items that would be remaining in Jenny’s flat.  
  
“There you are, sorted.”  
  
“Thank you,” said Jenny gratefully. She inspected the ‘practical’ pile, and started to place the items in the suitcase. “Do you think there’s anything else I’ll need?”  
  
But Sarah was now rummaging in the drawer of Jenny’s bedside cabinet. “Well, I was thinking…since I’m not going on this trip, there might be a few other necessities you’ll need to keep you occupied.” She held up a vibrator. “This, for a start.”  
  
Jenny eyed the item with mock seriousness. “I think you might be right about that,” she said slowly. Then she stepped forward and took the vibrator from Sarah’s hands, curling her fingers around it suggestively before dropping it to the mattress and pushing Sarah after it. “But since I’m not leaving for a couple of hours yet, how about we find some way to keep me occupied right now?”


End file.
